1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and particularly to computer enclosures incorporating drive brackets integrally formed with the enclosures.
2. Related Art
Various data storage devices are installed in computers for communication and handling of data. Drive brackets are often used to secure such data storage devices inside the computers.
In a conventional computer, drive brackets are typically formed separately from a computer enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,804 discloses a conventional drive bracket for accommodating a data storage device. The data storage device is firstly secured within the drive bracket. The combined drive bracket and data storage device is then slid into a housing of a computer enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,273 discloses another conventional drive bracket for accommodating a data storage device. The data storage device is firstly attached to the drive bracket. The combined drive bracket and data storage device is then pivotally attached to a cage of a computer enclosure.
However, in the above-described disclosures, the drive brackets are produced separately from the housing and the cage respectively. Production of the drive brackets requires extra material, thereby unduly inflating costs. Moreover, production and assembly of the corresponding computer enclosures is unduly complicated and time-consuming.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure which has a drive bracket integrally formed with the computer enclosure.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a computer enclosure in accordance with the present invention comprises a cage and a cover. The cage comprises a front panel and a side panel. The front panel is rearwardly stamped to integrally form a vertical plate opposing the side panel. The side panel is inwardly stamped to integrally form a horizontal plate perpendicular to the front panel. A first flange extends upwardly from a free edge of the horizontal plate, and abuts a bottom portion of the vertical plate. The first flange of the horizontal plate is engaged with the bottom portion of the vertical plate by rivet joints. The combined vertical plate, horizontal plate and the side panel cooperatively constitute a drive bracket. The cover is attached to the cage and covers the drive bracket. The cover comprises a top plate having a second flange depending therefrom. The second flange is engaged with a top portion of the vertical plate by a rivet joint.